<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthur and Kate by Julia_Danse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446372">Arthur and Kate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse'>Julia_Danse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Concord, Deathclaw, F/M, FUCK, Massage, Minutemen, Quickie, Red Rocket Truck Stop, Swearing, Twins, Vertibird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets to know more about Kate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthur and Kate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence...<br/><br/>She stood there, unable to speak. His steely gaze pierced right through her as he eyed her from head to toe. She looked so much like Kathryn, but also not. This woman in front of him had black hair tied into a neat bun, bangs that covered her forehead, and some of the white spots in her face, and a few strands caressed her cheeks. She had scars similar to Kathryn’s, eyes blue like the ocean, just as <em>Kathryn’s</em> ... and glasses. She was a bit smaller and also thinner than <em>her</em>. But the lips... oh so red and fuller than Kathryn’s. He immediately thought about how they might feel against his, how they might taste. <em>Well, this isn’t the right time for such thoughts!</em><br/>He chided himself and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/><br/>“I’m waiting.” he tapped with one foot on the steel floor, tiny echoes ringing through the command deck as he did so. She began to fiddle with her fingers, wrestling with herself under his scrutinizing stare.<br/>“I- I'm Kate. A- and I believe that this is a mistake...” He rose a brow at her.<br/>“Well, it seems that this is obvious. Who should be standing here instead of you?” He was curious about how her answer was.<br/>“M- my sister, Kathryn. She-”<br/>“Your <em>Sister</em> ?!” Now, this wasn’t <span>expected. He thought that maybe that woman in front of him was a synth, but not his Paladin’s </span><em>sister</em><span> ...</span></p><p>“You care to explain how you got here instead?”<br/><br/>Kate? Yes, Kate... she told him that her sister, he still couldn’t believe it, was on her way to Cambridge and that a vertibird landed at Kathryn’s home and grabbed the wrong person. It seemed like the knight who brought her here needed a lecture on <em>how to be more perceptive</em>. He rolled his eyes at this.<br/><br/>“So, Kate, what am I going to do with you now?”, he then asked.<br/>“Well, Maxson...” She knew who he was? How? “I’d like to be at home again before Kathryn comes home and finds out that I literally got kidnapped. Would that be possible?”<br/>So she found her composure, huh? The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk.<br/>“Then let’s go. I’ll fly you home.”<br/><br/>Uhm... Wait a minute. <em>Arthur Maxson is flying home a ‘civilian’ by himself?!</em> Kate couldn’t believe it. The almighty Elder Maxson cared to fly her to the Truck Stop.<br/><br/>___<br/><br/>The sound of vertibird rotors made her look up. Danse stood beside her, jaw dropped and a look of disbelief on his face. “That’s Arthur!”, he exclaimed. “But what is he doing here?” Kathryn thought the same but didn’t vocalize it. Her mind went back to that evening when she and Arthur sat in the small storage room on the flight deck. Her cheeks burned a little at the memory, but she believed that he wouldn’t come flying to her doorstep because of that. Then she saw a second person sitting in the co-pilot's seat and she almost fainted. The vertibird landed and Arthur shut down the motor before he helped Kate out of the ‘bird. She looked a little green around her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Kate! What the <em>fuck</em>?!”, Kathryn yelled across the street while she marched into their direction.<br/>“Kathryn! I’m so sorry. This isn’t what it looks like.”<br/>“Then tell me why the fuck Arthur Maxson was flying you home from the Prydwen!”<br/><br/>Both Danse and Arthur flinched at Kathryn’s outburst, trying to be as small as possible. Although Kate was frightened of her sister, she also was impressed by how she made those men flinch, <em>just by yelling curse words</em>... She hugged herself as she slowly approached her angry sister, looking at her with big eyes that already began to brim with tears. Kathryn saw that and sighed before she took Kate into a hug. “I’m sorry. I was just so afraid that something had happened to you.” Kate appreciated the concern, it felt nice to know that someone cared enough to be worried about her. “Maybe you ask Maxson over here how I got to his airship.”, Kate said muffled through Kathryn’s hair. The teal haired woman turned around to the younger man. “Well, <em>Arthur</em>, care to elaborate that?” And she was back being angry. If it wasn’t for their friendship he would have yelled at her for using his first name in front of a civilian. He only took in a deep breath and explained the mistake that accidentally happened on his end. He also explained that he wanted to see her, to talk about previous... <em>things... </em>But it could wait for the moment. Now he demanded answers from her, why she never told Cade or him that she had a sister. “Because I didn’t know.” She simply said with a shrug before she walked away into the Truck Stop. To his surprise, Danse did follow Kathryn and he was left with Kate.<br/><br/>He still found everything he heard suspicious. How could someone not know that they had a sibling? <em>And especially one that looked so cute?</em> What was wrong with him?! He shook his head and noticed that Kate eyed him. “What?”, he barked more or less. He felt his cheeks flush pink and looked away. Kate chuckled at him. She found that he was easy on the eyes. Taller than her and well built. She always had a soft spot for muscular men, except for Danse. She knew he was a no-go and Kathryn sure as hell would behead her if she tried to flirt with him. She felt herself become more confident and approached Arthur. “How about we go for a walk, Elder? I think there’s a lot of things you want to know.”, she said to him, an inviting nod of her head underlining her proposal. He considered it and finally held out his arm for her. She grabbed it with a smile and they walked down to Concord.<br/><br/>___<br/><br/>Kathryn sat down at her couch, seeing how Arthur and Kate walked away <em>arm in arm</em>? “Oh well, it seems like those two understand each other already...”, she said and huffed out a long breath. Danse stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. “Indeed.”, he hummed as he worked on a mean spot on her back. Kathryn moaned loudly at the tension release and closed her eyes. “I was worried, really worried. I don’t know if she quit the Railroad or not. But no one came for her so far. So I guess they don’t want her to come back.” Another moan and then a sigh “Yeah, that’s it Danse...” Despite her confession, he smiled. Normally he’d only make her moan in the bedroom, but hearing her while he massaged her was also pretty nice. “I wouldn’t think too much about it. She’s your sister, which makes her to a very feisty, slightly smaller copy of you. She may lack the muscles you have, but after all, I heard I’m damn sure she can defend herself if necessary.” Kathryn turned around, eyes wide and a big smile on her face. “Wow, Danse, I didn’t know you think so highly of her.” He just shrugged and gestured with a finger for Kathryn to sit back down again so he could keep on massaging her. She happily obeyed and sat down again. “That means a lot to me...”, she whispered and closed her eyes again.<br/><br/>___<br/><br/>Concord was quiet. Kate remembered when the Vault Dweller returned to free the Minutemen and to fight against a Deathclaw! She sat in one of the houses on the top floor where she had everything in her sights. Raiders littered the place, almost overrunning the poor people inside the Museum of Freedom. It was a sight to remember when the Vault Dweller came guns blazing against those Raiders and how he jumped down from the roof of the museum in that old suit of T-45 Power Armor and a minigun in hand. But that was the past, now Kate was walking arm in arm with probably the most powerful man in the Commonwealth. They strolled down the street to the museum, sitting down at the stairs in front of it.<br/><br/>“So what can you tell me about yourself?”, Arthur asked. Kate still held his arm as she entwined her fingers and began to talk. She was remarkable thought Arthur. But he too wondered why she never contacted her sister any sooner, until she explained. He looked at her and shook his bowed head “I’m sorry for what happened. It would have never come this way with the Brotherhood.” Kate looked at him. Arthur believed in the words he was saying, and so did she. “Thank you.”, she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Arthur caught it with his thumb, gently caressing Kate’s cheek while doing so. She looked at him with big eyes, unable to move at his gesture and frozen to the spot she was sitting at. Arthur let his thumb graze against her skin, soft under his touch. It woke a longing in him, a longing he didn’t have since he kissed Kathryn. They gazed at each other, a silent understanding hanging in the air. And suddenly both gasped for air as they kissed each other. It was messy but the need to feel each other was stronger. Arthur dragged Kate into the museum where he pinned her against a wall and kissed her relentlessly while he tried to get rid of her trousers. Kate somehow managed to peel him out of his coat, it was heavy and thudded loud onto the dusty floor. Finally, Arthur had pulled down her trousers and undergarments just as she ripped open his jumpsuit. Kate melted at the sight of his toned body.<br/><br/>He didn’t give her the time to adjust around him as he began to thrust into her, kissing and biting her with so much need. Kate moaned loudly into his mouth and grasped at his back to steady herself. It was a quick passionate fuck and Kate screamed Arthur’s name at the high of her climax. He shuddered and came too, spilling himself inside her while she still cramped around him. They kept kissing for as long as both needed time to calm down again.<br/><br/>They redressed in silence. Kate was the first and hurried outside, leaving a baffled Arthur behind. They probably should talk about what happened a few minutes ago, but when he stepped outside, Kate was already ahead of him. He didn’t want to run after her and so he slowly walked back and gave her the time to process the current situation. <em>That woman was fire</em> he thought. And playing with fire always was dangerous.<br/><br/>Little did he know how Kate would change his life.<br/>But he smiled to himself as he walked into the unknown...<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this will it be for a while.<br/>I'm so tired and really drained myself for words...<br/>I will keep writing but for now I need a break.</p><p>Guess all that curfew stuff and all that around got to me and I feel exhausted all the time. And this stupid daylight savings time...<br/>You know the feel when you go to bed and wake up in the morning and feel like you were awake for 3 days or so? That's my current state LOL</p><p>I hope you all are safe and healthy. Stay strong and keep fighting the good fight.</p><p>I love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>